List of Canadian hip-hop singles
1979 * 1980 * 1981 * 1982 * 1983 * 1984 * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 1997 * 1998 * 1999 * 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * August 20: Ready For War * August 20: MTL Anthem * August 20: By My Side * August 20: America's Most Wanted * November 8: Gz In Da City (Feezy single) * November 15: World Rhythm (Bad News Brown single) 2007 * 2008 * August 4: Si Belle (Caya single) * December 1: On The Regular (Jr. Mafia single) * December 25: Makin' Paper (Jr. Mafia single) 2009 * January 6: Keep Pushin' (YoungStyle single) * January 29: Soul Clap (Bad News Brown single) * March 10: Winter In The Hood (single) by Maps, Loe Pesci, Jonny Hostile http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4RqRdyWMmQ&feature=fvwrel * May 3: C'est comme ça (Demon514 single) * May 11: Hustle & Love (Jr. Mafia single) ft Kaybee * May 24: Change Gon Come (single) * July 14: Who'z Dat Gurl ft Akshun Man * November 25: Born 2 sin (Bad News Brown single) 2010 * January 3: Victime (Demon514 single) * January 22: Oh... Canada (Classified single) * January 26: Tell Em Bout Me (I.Blast single) * Febuary 10: Be Mine (Purps single) * Febuary 16: Like Someone Else (Acapa single) ft Soulstar, J-Seven & Akshun * Febuary 16: Pile Ou Face (Demon514 single) * Febuary 21: Who's The King (Young Snag single) * Febuary 28: Rep Your City (Jigz Crillz single) ft Mayhem Morearty * March 19: 24-7 (Young Mac single) * March 21: Do You Think About Me "REMIX" (Jigz Crillz single) * April 18: Reign (Bad News Brown single) * April 22: Capuchon Et Gants De Cuirs (Sadik single) * April 30: Sunglasses (Jigz Crillz single) * May 4: Put It In The Air (Akshun Man single) * May 7: Fanatique (Heavy D single) * May 25: Haiti (Cyrus aka Serio killah & Gato Dabato single) * May 26: Blood Ambition (Hyper single) * June 14: Fuck You (Demon514 single) * July 9: Pool Party (Jigz Crillz single) ft C-Money (rapper) * August 5: Malades (Bagdad Musik single) * September 20: Hometown (Boy6lue single) * October 2, 2010: Uptown Anthem (Demon514 & 1mpulsif single) * October 27: Relate / Pockets Fulla Stacks * October 30: Ya Pas De Fake Ici (Fuccè single) * November 20: Marching (Kaybee single) 2011 * January 26: X-File (Smokaveli single)/Step Your Game Up (Smokaveli single) * January 28: Have A Nice Trip (Heartess.G single) * January 31: Born For This (I.Blast single) * Febuary 2: Rep Ya Set (Deezy Tha Don single) edmonton * Febuary 15: Rap de l'Ouest pt.2 (Jack & Kastro single) * Febuary 17: Kush Flow (Boy6lue single) * March 5: HUSH (Natural Born Atist single) * March 30: Si Tu Savais (Bagdad Musik single) * March 31: HC Everything (Black single) * April 1: Who Knows (I.Blast single) * April 11: I Just Want You (Hamiltons Finest single) * April 13: Dernier mot (Treizième Étage single) * April 21: G Code (Borden single) * April 25: In 4 KIll (Milli Millz single) * April 29: J'Amene Le Feu (Black single) * May 8: Never Left (Jamhaitian single) * May 18: Faire l'Amour a l'Argent (Bagdad Musik single) * May 18: Harms Delight (Bad News Brown single) * May 11: Eastside Cartel (Fliperacci single) * May 21: Trap Mode (Pound single) * May 23: Free Borden (Pay$o single) * June 9: That Ain't Classy (Classified single) * June 9: J'Représente (OTT single) * June 14: 100 (Borden single) * June 18: We Are The Future (Bliggadi single) * June 21: Rap Keb Party (Ale Dee single) * June 21: The BG'z (MFG single) * June 23: Ruff Sexxx (Young DEV single) * June 24: HC Back (P.Cheddar & T-Money single) * June 25: Ruff Sexxx (Young DEV single) * June 27: On Ride (Black single) * June 30: Mi Ready (Jamhaitian single) * June 30: Stupid Blue Swag (Killa Kill single) * July 8: Bafana Bafana Remix (Bagdad Musik single) * July 21: CACTUS "Yeah Hoe" (CDX single) * August 10: Mon Temps C'est De L'Argent (Cupidon & Slycky single) * August 23: Crack A Bottle (Jae Ridah single) * Auguest 28: Je Ne Vois Personne (UMR single) * September 1: Till Da Pack Gone (LP Da Original single) ft Banana Clip * Semptember 3: Smoke Di Herb (Stoney Starr rapper) * September 17: Fuck With Me (Bugzy Bugz single) * September 24: We not the Same (Hard in da paint remix) * September 27: Super Duper (Hyper single) * October 3: Ceux Qui M'Entourent (Wanted single) * October 10: Light It Up N Burn Em Down (Loss One single) * October 13: Letter 2 My Homiez (The Verse single) * October 18: 24 Hustle (Fliperacci & Pupdat Crackyani single) * October 19: Pockets Full Of Money (Fresh Dough single) * October 26: Walk It Out (Bang Bang Boyz single) * October 27: Pas Guen Choix (Royal Flush single) * October 27: Selfmade (Buccz single) * October 28: 36 Oz (Tide & Pound single) * October 28: Buss Dem (Zapata single) * November 1: Quintessence (Akshun Man & 12Gage single) * November 8: Clack Clack (K-Lybre single) * November 12: ThugMinded (single) * November 12: Beach Time (The Verse single) * November 15: Une Lettre A Mon Enemi (L'Essentiel & Kidd Lunik single) * November 28: Comment Oublier (Bugzy Bugz single) * November 29: First 48 (CALi single) * December 4: LOUD (Precise single) * December 5: Red And Black (NoGame single) * December 8: Vrai Ou Faux (Demon514 single) * December 9: I'm The Man Now (Flea single) * December 10: Ambition (I.Blast single) * December 19: Sippin on that Lean "#HighAsF*ck" (Rich Prince single) * December 25: The Grinch (Get Familya single) * December 29: 500 (MFG single) 2012 * January 1: Do My Thing (Feezy single) * January 3: I Don't Care (Purps single) * January 4: 2 Of Montreal's Most Hated (PeeZee single) ft Akshun Man * January 4: The Story (Young Ezzy single) * January 16: Throw It Up (Percy Jones single) * January 23: St8 Of Mind (Mood Swings single) * January 24: Big Dreams (LP Da Original single) ft Richie Payso * January 26: 25k Hoe Hold On (L'enra single) * January 26: Point Em Out (The Verse single) * January 28: Ici On S'Met Bien (HH1 single) * January 28: Uptown Since 81... (Scarbody single) * January 30: Au Dessus De Ma Céllule (Tcherno Alikatche single) * February 6: Money Talk (Jae Ridah single) * February 9: BG-La Cypher (Black Glovez single) * February 12: They Don't Know Me (Vagabond single) ft Young Bizzy & Outsider * August 6: This Song Sucks Big Time (Mac Vybz single) ft Delli Delz & Crome & KiNG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IecN1mzFZac&feature=share 2013 * March 28: Everyday (Big Bone single) feat. Ruffneck & Le Chum youtube See Also * List of singles in the Greater Montreal * List of singles in the Greater Toronto Area * List of Singles * List of Songs * List of Music Videos * List of American hip-hop singles * List of Canadian hip-hop singles Category:Lists *